Pourquoi Ciel n'aime pas les chats ?
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Vous vous posez aussi la question alors voilà une réponse possible... Bien sur ce n'est qu'une idée je ne suis pas douée en résumé alors lisez plutôt je pense que ce sera mieux Bonne lecture à tous


C'est une idée qui m'est venue hier soir alors en attendant que je poste la suite des Walts disney revisités par Black butler, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder ^^ C'est juste un petit délire qui, j'espère, vous plaira ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

Pourquoi Ciel n'aime pas les chats ?

Sebastian, le majordome idéal, parfait, à néanmoins un défaut et de taille : il ne peut pas obéir à son maitre lorsque celui-ci lui ordonne de ne pas approcher les mignonnes petites boules de poils que sont les chats. Il se cache derrière le prétexte qu'il en est allergique… mais est-ce vraiment la vraie raison…

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix que Sebastian servait fidèlement son maitre. Celui-ci avait fini par accomplir sa vengeance mais Sebastian avait refusé de prendre son âme directement et ceci pour une seule et unique raison : il arrivait parfois à son jeune maître de disparaitre pendant quelques heures sans qu'il arrive à savoir ce qu'il faisait et où il était. Sebastian n'avait jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'il en était et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire cacher le morceau au jeune maître. Il avait donc décidé de percer son mystère avant de manger son âme… Il n'aurait peut être jamais du…

Sebastian appela Ciel Phantomhive, âgé à présent de vingt ans.

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées tournées toujours vers le seul évènement dont il ignorait le but puis rejoignit son maître.

Oui, monsieur.

Tu vas aller me préparer une tarte meringuée au citron pour l'heure du thé qui approche.

Yes, my Lord répliqua le domestique en s'en allant.

Mais quand il revint, le bureau était vide, comme à chaque disparition subite de son maitre qui réapparaissait dans une autre pièce et le prenait pour un idiot pour ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt mais il savait que le comte lui cachait quelque chose et foi de démon, il trouverait quoi !

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer un autre thé lorsque la sonnette qui servait à l'appeler résonna : son maitre était enfin revenu…

Quand il entra dans le salon, Ciel paraissait absorbé dans ses réflexions et, à voir la tête qu'il tirait, elles n'étaient pas de bons augures… Ciel s'aperçu alors de la présence de son majordome et il le regarda fixement, ayant apparemment pris une grave décision.

Pose-moi tout ça, Sebastian, il faut que je te parle sérieusement.

Oui, jeune maître.

Sebastian était à présent très très curieux et s'asseyant son le fauteuil à côté du jeune homme. Ciel hésita un instant puis se jeta à l'eau.

Sebastian, il faut que je te dise quelque chose et après tu pourras prendre mon âme si tu veux…

Sebastian ne dit rien mais se fit encore plus attentif.

Comme tu l'as surement remarqué, je disparais souvent depuis quelques années, sans que tu trouves de moyens de me trouver, même grâce au sceau.

Sebastian hocha la tête mais ne dis rien pour ne pas brusquer le comte qui allait se livrer à quelques confessions.

Eh bien c'est parce que…

Il eut un hoquet, et ces yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Il murmura un « Oh non, pas maintenant ! » effrayé. Il se mit soudain à rétrécir, ses oreilles se couvrant de poil bleu nuit, la même couleur que ses cheveux, tout comme le reste de son corps. Ses yeux se fendirent à la manière d'un chat et une jolie queue lui poussa du derrière. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et laissa échapper un « miaou » : Ciel était devenu un chat persan à la fourrure de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Sebastian resta un moment figer de stupeur : son jeune maitre pouvait devenir un chat… qui plus est un chat si mignon… Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre doucement dans ses bras et de lui caresser doucement le dos en lui murmurant de doux mots. Ciel ronronna, ne pouvant résister à l'instinct qui dominait en lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant bien une heure avant que Ciel ne reprenne sa forme originelle. Il rougit quand il pensa à ce qu'il c'était passé puis compéta son explication :

Ma mère m'a raconté qu'un jour un de nos aïeux était tombé amoureux d'une chatte. Avec l'aide d'une sorcière, elle prit forme humain mais pouvait retrouvée son apparence féline quand elle le voulait. Cet faculté se retrouva héréditairement mais tout monde ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Il c'est avéré que je la possède mais je ne maitrise pas cet état de fait… Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux prendre mon âme : si jamais je me transformais en société, ce serait une honte pour un comte tel que moi. Je préfère encore mourir.

C'est hors de question, jeune maitre ! Je ne vous tuerais pas maintenant que je sais ce magnifique secret qui fait de vous un si beau chat… Je vous laisserais vivre jusqu'à votre dernière heure et c'est à se moment là que je prendrais votre âme qui ne sera que plus savoureuse… En attendant je vous aiderais à maitriser votre…capacité.

Ciel le fixa dans ses yeux et le sceau brilla dans son œil.

En est-tu sur ?

Mais je ne serais pas le digne majordome de la famille Phantomhive si je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Bien, c'est un ordre alors.

Yes, my lord.

Sebastian s'inclina devant l'homme chat qui lui servait de maître : jamais il ne trouverait de nouveau un maître aussi intéressant que lui alors autant en profiter tant qu'il vit toujours…

_FIN_

Une petite review ne ferait pas de mal vous savez ^^

Bisous à tous_  
><em>


End file.
